


Day Forty-Eight || Dancing

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [48]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: It's been a while since Hinata's had an excuse to dance, but there's little skipping the celebrations of ten years of peace after the Hundred Year War. And if it means getting Sasuke to stop looking so morose, she'll take it.





	Day Forty-Eight || Dancing

Up until meeting the Avatar, the only dancing Hinata had ever done was the occasional traditional routine in the Southern Water Tribe’s various festivals. Of course, as she got older and the raids left them listless, such celebrations were cut short until they were nonexistent. And her time traveling with their ragtag group, attempting to save the world from the encroaching Fire Nation, left little time for play. Children though they were, the burden upon their shoulders had to take precedent. All too quickly, the lot of them were forced to grow up.

Which was...easier for some than for others.

Naruto, what with his element of air, was simply playful by nature. Even early on in their journey he insisted on taking time out of their way to pull pranks or visit places that had little to nothing to do with mastering the four elements. As exasperating as the rest of them found it at times...it was, admittedly, a silently welcome respite.

But the more time went on, and the shorter they learned their window grew, the less Naruto allowed himself to become distracted. No more side trips. No more breaks.

And then, with one final battle...it was over. Suddenly they weren’t just beacons of hope - they were true-to-life heroes. They - even if most of the credit was Naruto’s - had brought a war a century in the making to an end. The Fire Nation was defeated, the Fire Lord bested. Peace, at last, could resume.

But it wasn’t easy. 

All of them had work to do. Lands living so long until the grip of the firebenders were suddenly free, and not all of them with stable means to regain their independence. That’s where Naruto and his role of Avatar came in, alongside his young but seasoned friends. While Sasuke’s inclusion had left some sticking up their noses, his experience was - admittedly - invaluable.

He’d been raised a prince, after all: embroiled in politics from a young age. Misguided, sure - brainwashed, most certainly. But that didn’t mean he didn’t learn, even with the bias that came with it.

So, it was mostly them as a pair that negotiated and led. Hinata’s main concern had been the freeing of imprisoned waterbenders, and their reintroduction to society and fresh air. The old woman that had shown her bloodbending had been warning enough: she had to be careful with those who had spent anywhere from months to years to lifetimes under firebender thumbs for the crime of being a waterbender.

But once things began to settle - once some semblance of normalcy returned - celebrations began to take place.

Everyone everywhere had something to sing and dance about. Even the Fire Nation - battered and wounded in pride as it was - needed to embrace change, and peace. Festivals of every banner began cropping up like flowers from beneath the ashes of a wildfire. And given their importance, the group was invited to as many as they could physically attend, if not more so!

Naruto reveled in them. At last he could let loose as his element was wont, and of course he never minded people praising him. Sakura had to keep an eye on him and bring him down whenever he floated a bit too high in any sense, but even her stubbornness was lessened in the wakes of the celebrations. All of them were hard pressed not to find relief in the gatherings.

Of course, Hinata had never been fond of crowds. Her village had been small, and her nature reserved. But one could still find her lingering around the edges, watching with happy, if not tired, eyes.

Another face she often found lurking was Sasuke’s. It was no secret his guilt at his actions - as well as treatment still received for it by some - made him...wary of such goings-on. He had no intention of his presence ruining the atmosphere and people’s fun. But there was still a longing on his face Hinata couldn’t help but feel sympathy for.

But it’s been years since then. Now the group of them are grown, with even more responsibility than they had before. Hinata is the upcoming matriarch of the Southern Tribe. Naruto still travels and attends to his duties, all while working on plans for a unified city in the heart of the nations. Kiba tends to the navy, Sakura helping train upcoming metalbenders. And Sasuke serves as right hand for his elder brother, the Fire Lord.

None have much time to spare. But with the tenth anniversary of their victory and peace upon them, there’s no excuse to miss it.

It’s held in Ba Sing Se, as best to meet in the middle of the lands. And all of their old troupe is in attendance. Greetings are had, comparisons of work loads made: all the expected banter of friends who’ve gone too long without seeing one another.

Hinata greets them all cordially, giving warm smiles and warmer hugs. Then there’s the obligatory banquet, including a heartfelt (and rather unscripted) speech by their Avatar. And it’s only once they’ve all had their fill that the main event begins.

Dancing.

It includes displays of regional dances: all brought together to celebrate the diversity of the lands, but also the balance and unity between them. Unlike as a child, Hinata isn’t part of the spectacle. Instead, she watches proudly as waterbenders of all ages go through long-standing, traditional movements: part dance, part bending.

All four lands have their routines, and then a final unified performance that gets wild applause from all in attendance. It’s then the floor is opened, and anyone is allowed to take part.

Watching, as always, Hinata is content in it for a time before spotting Naruto and Sasuke a short distance away. They seem to argue quietly before the blond gives up, abandoning his friend to instead have a dance with Sakura.

Observing the exchange and then glancing between the parted pair, Hinata finds the Fire Nation prince looking much as he used to: hanging around the edges and watching almost painfully.

...so she decides to intervene. 

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?”

He jumps a bit, clearly not expecting - or noticing - her. “...it is.”

“Any inclination to join the fray?”

“...not really. I’d only be in the way.”

“Oh, I doubt that - surely you, as a prince, were taught to dance?”

That earns a glance. She takes his silence as a yes.

“Well, would you care to show me how? I bet it’s quite different than what I was taught.”

“I…” There’s a hesitation. “...I don’t want to interrupt.”

“Sasuke.” Hinata gives him a look. “You aren’t the corrupted prince anymore -” his flinch is ignored “- and you aren’t about to bring the party to a grinding halt just by dancing. I can see you want to - just go have a little fun!”

For a moment, it doesn’t look like he believes her - his gaze moves back out over the party.

“...just give it a try. If it goes poorly, we’ll stop. If not...we can keep going.” Her head tilts, trying to catch his eye. “...please?”

A soft sigh heaves through his nose. “...all right.” To her surprise, he offers a hand, which she takes, and leads her out into the throngs.

No one stops. No one stares. They’re all too busy with their own dancing. Sasuke seems to see as much, eyes flickering around before moving back to Hinata. “...why don’t we just start with the basics?”

“Sure.” She lets him guide her hands into position, unable to help a small smile at his flush as he takes her waist.

“Then, we just…” There’s a step, letting her mirror it before taking another. Eventually, they make a small loop of movement much like many others are doing. It’s nothing flashy like she’d expect from a nation of fire, but...it’s nice enough.

“How long has it been since you’ve done this…?”

He heaves a small sigh. “...a few years. Itachi’s held some gatherings in the capital, and...I was  _ encouraged _ to attend. I didn’t feel so -” Realizing what he’s admitting, Sasuke quickly clams up.

“...I don’t blame you for fearing their reactions,” Hinata offers softly, still following his lead. “But things have changed. Especially you. You shouldn’t let that fear deprive you. Look at all you faced: a few glares and muttered curses surely can’t be any worse, can they…?”

“...you’d be surprised.”

It’s her turn to sigh. “...well, pay them no mind.  _ We _ know who you really are, and all the good you’ve done. Yes, you still made mistakes,” she goes on, cutting off his predicted retort. “But those are behind you now. And from that day forward, we should all be  _ looking _ forward. No more back. It’s like...dancing.” There’s a smile at his frown. “Even if you had a few stumbles...look at you now. And you can’t just stop dancing because you make mistakes. The only way to get better...is to keep practicing.”

He doesn’t reply, instead looking quietly thoughtful. Hinata doesn’t interrupt - instead, she leans a cheek against his chest...which immediately makes him stiffen as the gap between them shrinks to nothing.

“H...Hinata…”

“Hm?”

“...nevermind.”

Her lips lift just a hair, eyes closed.

She’s going to have to take time to dance more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Late OTL
> 
> Some more AtLA crossovers - been a while since I've had a chance to use this verse. It's one of my favorites to do, in all honesty. It's just such a neat parallel to a lot of things in Naruto canon, but with enough different to keep it interesting!
> 
> Anyway, that's all I've got tonight. Though, just a heads up: things irl are very...unsteady lately, and may start shifting soon. And there MIGHT be a chance of my ability to post being interrupted. While it's not a for sure thing yet, just thought I'd warn you all now. Really hoping it doesn't come to that, but...well, life's been kinda hard in my household lately. I don't want to get too personal, but as it might affect my work here, thought it best to just be upfront. We'll see how things go. But until I can't anymore, I'll keep on posting!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
